random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom
The Kingdom is the newest hit series from RNW Studios. It follows the few survivors of a massive war, who must guide the world through the present terrors and hardships, and it get back to normal. Story It seems as if the world all snapped at the same time. Internet fights have gone so far, manufactures had to cut all electricity. This lead to mass boredom and rage. Furious with what has happened, the whole world had started a war, one man for himself. While the world was fighting, two major groups formed. One group consisted of our heroes. They hid underground to avoid the fighting. The other group, called F.A.K., F'inal '''A'ssumption, 'K'illing, were done. They couldn't stand life anymore. They had smuggled a massive nuclear weapon, and released it on the world. Billions of people were killed, even F.A.K. was thought to be killed. Only a few thousand survived, many becoming mutants. Uninfected people were paranoid of becoming mutant. But not everyone was struck and mutantized. Our heroes living underground had been completely uninfected. Being the only people capable of saving the world, the survivors forced them to rule. This adventure filled with action, hardships, friendship, and love follows the adventures of these rulers. See the episodes here! Cast ''If you are in the cast, feel free to add a brief description about what kind of ruler you are. '''If you are not in by now, feel free to add yourself to "Mutants". If you're a major, longtime user that I forgot, contact me. I'm adding all of the main users I can think of. To prevent spam and excess cast members, I am planning on limiting the amount of people that can join in particular sections. If you don't want to be in, feel free to remove yourself.'' Rulers *UltimateMegaGeo as himself, a power hungry, but often lazy, ruler. *Phantom R as himself *Bowser & Jr. as himself *J. Severe as himself *AwesomeCartoonFan01 as herself, a *usually* pleasant, decent goofball *Mochlum as himself, an easygoing yet insane nerd. *CompliensCreator00 as himself *Fact Core as himself *Faves3000 as himself *MissingNo. as himself *Moon Snail as himself, Often uses pokemon in wars, usually treats his soldiers nicely. *NintendoChamp89 as himself *Tornadospeed as himself *KingOfSpriters12 as himself Mutants As there are many rulers, and others who want to get in, we can't leave them out! The mutants are the civilians of the "new world", who can threaten and try to force new laws to be made by the rulers. "Fictional" Characters Some of our favorite fictional characters have survived the war. If you are in the cast, you can add up to 5 of your choice. *Brian "Q" Quinn *Homer Simpson *Colress *Mr. Candy Cane *Gretchen *Mr. Pringles *Caitlin *R.J *The Doctor *Sherlock Holmes (BBC version) *Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow from the Avengers) *The Boss (Saints Row: The Third) *Scout *Heavy *Spy Category:The Kingdom Category:Shows Category:Community Category:Things that'll be popular for a day or two, but probably forgotten afterwards.